Naruto's Karaoke
by laussica
Summary: These are songs… covered words changed and sung by your fave stars from Naruto…. Chapter 1 up: My Clan. Sung by Sasuke and K12… My band, Eminem and D12, chapter 2: naruto singing Konohan Idiot!
1. My clan

**Songs of the FOX**

'**My Clan'**

_**Song re-done Jessica aka laussica**_

_**Covered by Sasuke and K12**_

**Taken from the words by Eminem and D12**

**This is from the song MY BAND**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… I do not own my band D12 does…**

**Summary: These are songs… covered (words changed) and sung by your fave stars from Naruto…. Chapter 1 up: My Clan. Sung by Sasuke and K12… (My band, Eminem and D12)**

**Author's note: I have had this idea for ages… decided to write it…. So bored! REVIEW!**

Anywayz we start……

lntro-Sasuke

I don't know dobe

I think everybody's all jealous and sht

Cause I'm like the lead fighter of my clan dobe

And I think, everybody's got a fkin problem with me dobe

And they need to take it up with me after training

Hook: Sasuke

Because these chicks don't even know the name of my clan

But there all over me like they wanna hold hands

Cause once I beat him they know that I'll be the man

And because I'm the lead fighter in my clan

Verse: Sasuke and fangirls (Sakura and Ino)

So I finish my training right? Get my weapons

And I run from these ugly chicks and I'm like

Piss off ladies, my name's Sasuke

I'm the leader of my Clan and your ugly

They're like "oh my god! It's him"

"Ino oh my Fkin god it's Sasuke"

"I Swear to fkin God, your so fkin strong"

"Sasuke please let me touch your curse seal"

By now the rest of the ninjas get jealous

Especially when I beat up the sand Nin fellas

All the chicks start yelling, all those stupid girls

Throwing all these bras and shirts and panties at me

So every single night Naruto picks a fight with me

But when we fight it's kind of like sibling rivalry

Cause he is back, the very next day fighting beside me

Dobe your always trying 2 steal the light from me

Yesterday Lee tied to kill me

Cause I told him Sakura is UGLY

This avenger sht, it's the life for me

All the other guys just despise me because…..

Hook: Sasuke

Because these chicks don't even know the name of my clan

But there all over me like they wanna hold hands

Cause once I beat him they know that I'll be the man

And because I'm the lead fighter in my clan

Bridge: Sasuke

My clan! My clan! My clan! My clan! My clan!

My clan! My clan! My clan! My Claaaaaaaaaaannnnnnn!

Yeah!

Verse: Lee and interviewer

You just wanna see this weirdo shut-up don't you

Hey Gai! How come we don't get any good missions?

I kick the tree 1000 times, isn't that a get performance

But we get a half a chapter, he gets a whole volume,

You don't want my autograph Sakura, you're a liar

I am Lee, I though you were Gai!

And what the hell is with our training area

Cause our stuff is looking smaller than my fan club

See I know how to fight, it's simple but

All I did was read Gai Sensei's book

So I'm more like the lotus, trying to get on the map

Doing 100 jumping jacks while getting whipped in the back

Verse: Naruto, Neji and Sasuke

(Naruto) Look at him little punk ass thinkin' he the best  
(Neji) Yeah I know man I find myself takin all night  
(Naruto) Hey I thought we had an mission meeting with the 5th  
(Sasuke) No I had an meeting not you two  
(Naruto) You gonna be late for training  
(Neji) Man I ain't goin' to training  
(Naruto) But our fights are screwed up and his always are the best  
(Neji) You know what man I'ma say somethin  
(Naruto) Hey yo Sasuke  
(Sasuke) You got somethin to say!  
(Naruto) Man no  
(Neji) I thought you bout to tell him off, what's up  
(Naruto) Man I'ma tell him when I feel like it, man shut up  
(Neji) And you ain't even back me up when we s'posed to be clan

(Naruto) When I was bout to talk right after you  
(Naruto) I swear, I swear man

Hook: Sasuke

Because these chicks don't even know the name of my clan

But there all over me like they wanna hold hands

Cause once I beat him they know that I'll be the man

And because I'm the lead fighter in my clan

_Verse 4 - Kiba_  
They say the lead fighters rock, but the clan does not  
Once we sold out arenas to the amusement park  
I'm gonna let the world know that Kiba is hot  
I should cut his arm off when the fight starts  
Ready to snap on a dumbass fan  
Every time i hear (Hey dude I love your clan)  
We ain't a clan bch we don't wear the Uchiha fan  
So why he get 90 and we only get 10 percent  
And these guys they can find every area code  
_(Sasuke)_ Kiba carry my bag  
Bch carry your own  
Can't make it to the exam, Gaara is in my way  
(Who the fk are you? Where's Kakashi and Gai!)

_Verse 5 -Choji_  
dammit I'm sick of this clan  
Time for me to go solo and make some loot  
I told you I made the hits and fought all the time  
Till Lee slipped me some Mc (Donalds)  
Chuunin Exam I was in the back  
Save Sasuke fight, I was in the back  
Fuck the media, I got some suggestions  
Fk Sasuke, ask us the questions  
Like who's K12, how we get started  
(What about Sasuke?)  
Bch are you retded?  
Anyway I'm the popularest guy in the clan  
Big ass stomache, girls think I'm cute  
Neji told me to do situps to get buff  
I did two and a half and then I couldn't get up  
Fk K12, I'm outta this clan  
I'm gonna start eating till I can see and…

_Sasuke_  
Girl why cant you see your not the one for me  
and it just tears my ass apart to know that you don't know my clans name...  
_Chorus - Naruto_  
Because these chicks don't even know the name of my clan (ha ha)

But there all over me like they wanna hold hands (Fk Sasuke)

Cause once I beat him they know that I'll be the man

And because I'm the lead fighter in my clan

My Band _Repeated 9x_

_Outro_  
The hottest boy clan in the hidden leaf...  
K12!  
_Sasuke as a salsa singer_  
I'm the lead fighter of my clan, for some reason Sakura is taking off her underpants  
And the lead fighter of my clan, my salsa  
Makes all the girl's wan to dance  
My salsa, look out for my next single, it's called My Salsa...  
My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa  
Makes all the girls wan to dance  
And take off their underpants  
My salsa makes all the girls wan to dance  
And take off their underpants, my salsa  
(Where'd everybody go?)

Finally all done that took me ages!

Does anyone have any good ideas for a song to do next?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !

Laussica


	2. Konohan Idiot

Konohan Idiot (American Idoit)

Sung by Naruto (Green day)

By laussica

Hey guys, so there is chappie two thanks to all the reviews and ideas, hope u will give me more. And here is some feed back for my reviewers

Gokansan: thanks for the kind review I'm happy u found it so funny

Evildoer: thanks for the idea of American idiot had to do it

Bronx Shogun: the salsa part was my fave too

MissxRae: thanks your so nice

Sadista: thanks

No Jutsu: I love that idea I gotta do that

Youkou: I would love to do that song !

Tsunaide: thanks tsu --

Uzamaki-Girl: lol that's so funny man

I have wanted to do this song for a long time so here it is!

Sung by Naruto

Don't wanna be an Konohan idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the sound ninja  
And can you hear the sound of chidori?  
The subliminal mind fuck of **Genjutsu**

Welcome to a new kind of bloodline  
All across **Ichiraku Ramen**  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
hokage dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the nins who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the **Kyuubi** Konohan  
I'm not a part of an akatsuki agenda.  
Now everybody do some Ninjutsu

And sing along in the age of the chuunin

Welcome to a new kind of bloodline  
All across **Ichiraku Ramen**  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
hokage dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the nins who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't wanna be an Konohan idiot.  
One nation controlled by **sand ninja **  
Information age of the Uchiha  
It's calling out to idiot Konoha

Welcome to a new kind of bloodline  
All across **Ichiraku Ramen**.  
Everything isn't meant to be okay.  
hokage dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the nins who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Thanks for reading hope you liked it!

Pleasse review!

Ideas are also wanted

So till next time bye!


End file.
